taylorswiftlifeandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mine
Mine is a country pop song performed by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was written by Taylor Swift alone and produced by Swift along with Nathan Chapman. It was released as the lead single from Swift's third studio album, Speak Now (2010) by Big Machine Records. Following an unauthorized internet leak, the song was released on August 4, 2010, two weeks earlier than the intended release date. Swift was inspired to write "Mine" after reflecting on one of her unnamed crushes and explained that the song is about her tendency to run from love. The song contains elements of pop music and its lyrics speak of the ups and downs of a young love. Critical reception for "Mine" was mostly positive. Swift was praised for her ability to show a mature perspective on love, although some critics called the song "formulaic" for resonating her earlier works, notably "Love Story". The song was commercially successful, as well; it became a top ten hit in Australia, Canada and Japan. The single was certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). In the United States, the song entered the Billboard Hot 100 at number three, making Swift the second female artist in the history of the Hot 100 to debut multiple tracks in the top five during a calendar year after Mariah Carey did so in 1995. The song's accompanying music video was directed by Roman White. The video chronicles the romantic relationship between Swift and her love interest played by British actor Toby Hemingway which ends with a marriage. The music video was met with great appraise from contemporary critics who deemed it as "rather sweet," and "heartwarming." The song was performed live at numerous venues to promote Speak Now. The music video received the coveted Video of the Year Award in the CMT Music Awards 2011. The song was featured on an episode of Glee titled "The Break Up" sung by Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and was also covered by Maroon 5. Chart performance Two days after its official release, it was estimated that "Mine" would sell approximately 350,000 digital downloads with a possible debut in the top three on the Billboard Hot 100. On the week ending August 21, 2010, the song debuted at number one on the Hot Digital Songs due to 297,000 digital downloads, which led to its appearance on the Billboard Hot 100 at number three. This consequently made Swift the second female artist in the history of the Hot 100 to have multiple tracks debut in the top five during a calendar year (the first being Mariah Carey). With 297,000 downloads, "Mine" became the eighth-biggest debut sales week ever for a digital song, and the fourth-best of 2010. The song also debuted at number 26 on the Hot Country Songs on the week ending August 21, 2010, where it peaked at number two, having been blocked by Darius Rucker's "Come Back Song" at number one on the week ending November 13, 2010. "Mine" also reached number one on the Adult Contemporary, number seven on the Adult Pop Songs and number 12 on the Pop Songs. At the end of 2010, "Mine" was ranked at number 46 on the Billboard Hot 100 song of the year. On August 21, 2014, the song was certified triple platinum by the RIAA. As of November 2014, "Mine" has sold 2.2 million copies in the United States. "Mine" achieved moderate success outside the United States. The song debuted and peaked at number seven in Canada with 15,000 digital downloads sold in the week of August 2, 2010. It was certified platinum by Music Canada. On the week ending August 22, 2010, the song entered in Australia and peaked at number nine. It was certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for shipments exceeding 35,000 copies. On the week ending August 9, 2010, it debuted at number 30 in New Zealand, and peaked at number 16 the following week after its release. The song debuted and peaked at number 30 on the week ending October 30, 2010, on the United Kingdom. In Ireland, it peaked at number 38 and spent a total of two weeks on the chart. In mainland Europe, "Mine" peaked at number 70 on the Eurochart Hot 100 Singles Chart, number 48 on Belgium (Flanders) and number 48 on Sweden. Critical reception The song received mostly positive reviews by music critics. Rob Sheffield of Rolling Stone praised Swift's lyrical craftsmanship, calling the song's couplets "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter" as a "brilliant throwaway detail." Bobby Peacock of Roughstock gave the song three-and-a-half stars out of five, lauding its catchy yet melodious hook. However, he pointed out that the song reflects her earlier works in the first two albums and he wished that Swift would "try something a little more out of the ordinary." Nick Levine of Digital Spy gave the song four stars out of five, commenting that although the song was "formulaic," the formula was executed convincingly. Chrissie Dickinson of the Chicago Tribune noted that "Mine" is an epitome of Swift's classic song-craft, calling it "simple but honest expressions of emotion." Anthony Benigno of the Daily News said that although the track is reminiscent of Swift's previous hits, he added, "the song's origins are grounded more in failed relationships than storybook ones." Blake Boldt of Engine 145 gave the song a thumbs-down, criticizing Swift's failure to deliver an expected "big payoff" through the song. He contended that this failure proves that "Swift's songwriting skills are still raw, still needing that one last polish in order to shine." Category:Speak Now Singles